


Delay that Day

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blood Drinking, Celebrations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Vampire Knight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: {ZeroX, but with a Vampire Knight AU twist}Axl and Palette get married and X ponders about the future and Zero's life.





	Delay that Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some context;  
> The scene I'm doing a twist of (I'm not labeling it mine), is from a Sequel to the manga Vampire Knight. X (who will take the place of Yuuki Cross/Kuran) is a Pureblood Vampire. Immortal and can't die by age. Zero (who is taking the place of the Vampire Knight Zero -yes they have the same name) is a former human turned Vampire by a different Pureblood. He ages very slowly but will die eventually.  
> They are in a relationship.

He understood the want for a night wedding. But for the small human's that were joined with them, that knew Axl and Palette, it was a little tough without any small lights or candles. So while the two to-be-wedded were taking their stand, there was a murmur of complaint. But for X, he could see as clear as day. Next to him, Zero stood with his eyes closed, and X gently took his hand. It was cold.

"Thank you for attending this for them. Even though you have work and everything..."

Zero's eyes opened and peered down to X. "It's nothing big," he said simply, "We have no current problems anyway."

X didn't respond. He nodded and squeezed Zero's hand instead before turning back to the two. The murmurs had stopped by now, faint candlelight now illuminated the night like fireflies. Palette had been fumbling with her dress shyly for a moment before she looked up to Axl and gripped the fabric instead. Axl gently plucked her hands before holding them to his chest, letting her feel the warmth and heartbeat.

"Despite what had happened in these hard times, you've always shined the brightest when I couldn't see. You gave me strength, and I could fight through everything with you by my side. I wish not to change that and ask of you now to join me forever. Till we both turn to dust, till we both turn to dust, let me stay with you always." 

Axl nodded at the end of that, and Palette took a breath before smiling and speaking her vow, "Axl, you stuck to me when I hadn't returned your feelings. You protected me when I couldn't protect myself and you were always someone that was at my back. You helped me grow stronger and made it seem like it was truly real to have love. Till we both turn to dust, till we both turn to dust, I shall stay with you always." 

X looked over to the woman next to him sniffling. Palette's mother, he suspected and turned back as the two finished their vows. He watched as they embraced and he gulped as the smell of blood reached his nose. Taking each other's blood to make it official at both times. When they parted, Axl's little brother walked up with a small pillow. They exchanged rings before kissing finally. X let go of Zero's hand to clap with the congratulations erupting around him. Rice was thrown as they walked down, and X looked down somberly. 

He had wished for something like this before. But, since Alia's death, he gave more thought to his immortality. And Zero's, too. He looked over as Zero shook hands with a beaming Axl. A tightness in his heart made his breath stop and throat close up. He looked at Zero now and kept away his worries.  

Eventually, they all migrated to the small dining hall a little ways from the marble gazebo, and these had candle lights all around. There were other murmurs of pleasantness from the light, and X had to shield his eyes for a moment. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he turned to Zero behind him.

"Ah, sorry. The light just startled me is all. I'm fine." X reassured him. It hid his previous worries and he turned his head back quickly to the reception. He didn't notice Zero's small scowl but did notice the sudden hold around his front. 

Zero's warmth leaked onto his back and he felt Zero's forehead touch the back of his head. He flushed a bit, and gently raised his hands to hold Zero's arms. 

"They seem happy," Zero said softly. X nodded in agreement and looked up to where Axl and Palette were sitting and cutting out the cake. 

The rest of the night was spent with joy and laughter. When they had the dance, X dragged Zero out for a waltz and was still surprised to see Zero dance well. When they returned back home, Zero had offered the shower for X to use first. As X picked out the sleep clothes and a towel, he saw Zero sitting down at the desk by the wall and beginning to write down a report. X sighed before going into the bathroom. The shower let him relax and get his thoughts together. He made a decision. 

"Zero! The shower is yours." X called after a while. Zero had moved from the desk to the bed and was leaning against the headboard.

"I got it."

X watched as Zero stood after moving the papers and picking up the folded clothes and towels by the bed. When Zero passed him into the washroom, he caught X's arm for a moment, "You alright?"

.... _how do I respond to that?_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 

"Let's talk about this properly. We decided to start over from the beginning..." Zero began when he left the bathroom and a towel drying his hair. X was sitting on the bed in a shirt and shorts with a towel still around his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm?' me. There's something you've been wanting to tell me right? Thinking that it's difficult to say and waiting forever, even at the wedding ceremony you made a sour face for a moment."

X didn't respond to that and simply stayed silent. ' _I don't-'_

There was another motion before X was pinned to the bed under Zero. It was so fast- X didn't have to react.

"Say it! What is it?!" Zero yelled. X simple stared and his mouth moved about, "It's fine already. So just say it. Say it...!" 

_So desperate..._

"Live for a long time..." X began. "Live as long as possible Zero..." No. He wasn't going to cry. He could face Zero without tears.

"I think this everytime someone close passes or when something bad happens. But...I can't say such a thing..."

Zero's hands were slipping. Moving away. X used that small moment to gently cup his cheeks. Like so many times before. "To you...it's nothing but a curse. I am selfishly frightened...that the day Zero will turn to ash and disappear will come." He wasn't going to cry. He was not-

"The one who is suffering from that is you, X." 

X's eyes widened.

"That's why give it to me..." Zero's fangs grew and his eyes started to glow red, " **That accursed blood that flows inside you and rejects death no matter what.** " 

Then-then he was tilting X's head back and piercing his skin with fangs. X gasped and fisted a hand into his own shirt. Zero drank deeply, keeping X pinned under as he latched off X's neck to his shoulder, taking deep gulps and moving around to different spots.

"Give that accursed blood to me. So I can delay " **that day** " to the end of eternity." Zero growled. X's clothes were bloodied in splotches. Bite marks from different places -his arm, his side, his legs- everywhere was just  _blood_. "..if it is possible to grant that, believe me- I would be the one who wants it to be granted the most."

X was panting. He was light headed and drunk on the pain and pleasure. Zero bite him again and he gasped as he desperately tugged on his shirt. "Ze...ro..."

One of his arms came around X's lower back and another around his shoulders. His shirt was torn by this point and gathering at his waist. There were more bite marks on his shoulders and in an upright position it could feel the blood running down. Down his arms and legs. 

"And in the end, I will have declared that I was so idiotically happy to have spent my time with you." Zero vowed into X's neck. The warmth made X's heart swell and he let the tears fall freely.

"...then Zero..."

X lifted his head up and bared his neck again while his arms came around Zero's back and fisted the shirt. "Get stronger...by taking...my deep blood. The blood of a growling beast..." X panted to him.

Zero nodded and his arms came tighter around X's torso and body. One arm snaked down to gently hold X's bloodied thigh and tug it forward, keep X as close as possible. 

"I won't be able to stop..."

_I know, Zero._

"Damn...why is this blood-  **so tasty I can't get enough of it?!** "

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Vampire Knight AU story now? Lemme know pls ;-;


End file.
